List of games I have played
2048 *Astro Empires *Beneath a Steel Sky *Blitzkrieg - Rolling Thunder *Bounce Tales *Brain Champion *Broforce *Call of Duty *Call of Duty: United Offensive *Call of Duty 2 *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Chicken Invaders *Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk *Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave *Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave (Christmas Edition) *Descent: FreeSpace – The Great War *Descent: FreeSpace – The Great War: Silent Threat *Diablo *Dragon Age 2 **The Exiled Prince **The Black Emporium **Legacy **Mark of the Assassin *Dumb Ways to Die *Endless War *Endless War 2 *Endless War 3 *Endless War 4 *Endless War 5 *Endless War 6 *Endless War 7 *Endless War: Defense *Fallout Shelter *FIFA 07 *Fish Tycoon *FreeSpace 2 **25th Year **158th Banshee Squadron: Into the Night: Exposition **A Chance for Vengeance **Aftermath **Alliance Fights Back **Allied Forces **Allied Worlds **All's fair in Love and War **Ancient-Shivan War Act 1 **Ancient-Shivan War Act 2 **Andromedae **Artifice **Awakenings **Battle for Altair **Bem Cavalgar **Beyond the Cause **Biowar **Biowar 2 **Black Horizon Episode 1: Phantom Slayer **Black Horizon Episode 2: The Birth of a Nightmare **Blue Planet: Age of Aquarius **Blue Planet: Age of Aquarius: Director's Cut **Blue Planet: War in Heaven (Acts 1-3) **Boomerang **Burning Heaven **Cardinal Spear **Casualties of War **Casualties of War 2 **Civil War **Cleaning Crew **Crossing the Styx **Crucible **Dante Rising **Dark Daunting **Dark Raji **Dawn of Sol **Deepspace **Deep Blood **Derelict **Desperate Times **Desperation Chapter I: Lost to the Fog **Desperation Chapter II **Deus Ex Machina **Deus Ex Machina: Interlude **Duke Squad **DW **Eagle Takes Flight **Freespace 3 the search For bosch **FreeSpace Port **FreeSpace Port: Operation Templar **GTFS - Splintered Arrow **Hellgate Ikeya **Hellwolf **Infinite Dimension **Internal Conflicts Episode 1 **Marduk's Shroud **Merkar Demo **New Beginnings **New Hope **Nubian Conflict **Operation Templar **Points of View **Rain on Ribos 4 **Ridiculous **Rising Star **Second Vasudan War **Silent Threat **Silent Threat: Reborn **Shivans **Shrouding the Light **Special Ops **Start of the Terran-Vasudan War **Supression **Tango **The Aeos Affair **The Antagonist **The Apocalypse: Vega **The Centaur Project **The Counterstrike **The Day We Were Even **The Destiny of Peace **The First Crusade **The Great War - Second Wave **The Light of Antares **The McCarthy Campaign **The Offensive **The Road to Victory **Underground Episode 1 **Vasudan Academy **Vasudan Imperium Demo **War **Wintermute **Wolfpack Legacy *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto IV *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Gravity: Don't Let Go *Grepolis *GRID *Half-Life *Half-Life 2 Lost Coast *Halo Zero *Homeworld * Homeworld Remastered * Homeworld 2 * Homeworld 2 Remastered *Limbo *Lumosity *Mafia II *Mass Effect **Bring Down the Sky **Pinnacle Station *Mass Effect 2 **Normandy Crash Site **Zaeed - The Price of Revenge **Firewalker Pack **Katsumi - Stolen Memory **Overlord **Lair of the Shadow Broker **Arrival *Mass Effect 3 **From Ashes *Medieval: Total War *Medieval: Total War: Viking Invasion *Medieval II: Total War Kingdoms: Crusades *Medieval II: Total War Kingdoms: Teutonic *Mount&Blade *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 3 *Need for Speed: Most Wanted *Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed *Need for Speed: The Run *Need for Speed: Underground *Papers, Please *Peggle *Portal *Portal 2 *Rome: Total War **Europa Barbarorum *Rome: Total War - Alexander *Rome: Total War - Barbarian Invasion *Saints Row: The Third *Shogun: Total War *Spec Ops: The Line *Star Wars: Battlefront 2 *The Plan *The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings *Think *Toybox Turbos * War Thunder *World of Tanks *World of Tanks: The Crayfish *Zombie Tsunami *Zuma's Revenge